


Leverage

by gotnomonet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut?, Family, Feels, Football, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), High School AU, Hispanic Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mild Language, Rating: M, klance, nerd!keith, popular!lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotnomonet/pseuds/gotnomonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Voltron High School! Known for their unbeatable football team with Takashi Shiro as the leading quarterback, and their mascot, the Lions. Lance Sanchez and his best friend Hunk are players on the team, a friendship that has been since 3rd grade. When Lance starts to fail English, he learns that this could mean losing a spot on the team during their Homecoming game against Galra High School. Feeling desperate, he seeks a tutor and it just so happens to be the school's "total reject", Keith Gyeong. Will the two put away their differences to help one another? Or will it all end up in chaos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my very first fanfic...ahhhhhh! Please bear with me as I write this. There will probably be errors, and other things I need to work on.  
> But most importantly, I hope you enjoy it! This will be the first of many chapters to come!

"Nice job today boys!" came the loud, sometimes obnoxious, voice of Coach Coran. Lance walked groggily to the bench off the football field, picking up one of those ratted old towels to wipe the sweat from his face. He looked up at the sky as he moved the towel to the back of his neck, watching the sunset. It was almost 8:00 pm and he had been at football practice since 3:00pm that afternoon. Feeling a large hand clap his shoulder, he turned to meet the eyes of quarterback Takashi Shiro. "Nice work today, Sanchez. See ya at the game tomorrow," Shiro said, smiling down at him. Lance groaned when Shiro had walked out of earshot. He had never met anyone in his entire life, who was as dedicated to football as Shiro was. Sure, football was fun, and it gave him a healthy boost of adrenaline when he won games. But he'd never be like Shiro, who after football practice, would go home and practice drills until midnight. 

"Hey Lance, wanna come over to my place to do homework and have dinner? My mom is making Ahi Poke!" Hunk grinned as he walked up to Lance. At the sound of that, Lance's stomach growled and the two laughed. He opened his mouth to reply when he suddenly remembered that his mom told him to go straight home right after practice. "Sorry man, Mom wants me to go home right after practice...maybe we can hang out this weekend?" he suggested, putting an arm around Hunk's broad shoulders, "We can hit up the town like the studs we are! Maybe go to the mall and hit on that one really cute blonde at Fruitzen?". Hunk chuckled, "I dunno man, you know what happened the last time you hit on a girl!". Lance's eyes widened as he remembered his not so proud moment when the girl at Panda Express dumped Lo Mein noodles on his head after using a maybe not so friendly pick up line. "Nah man, I've got a feeling that this girl will be the one!" he insisted, squeezing Hunk's shoulder. They started heading back to the locker rooms when Coach Coran called Lance back to talk to him.

Lance sighed as he watched Hunk walk back without him. He went back to the benches where Coach Coran was, gathering things up. Lance helped him gather the footballs and put them in a large sack. "So, Lance, I was recently informed by your guidance counselor that you're currently failing English," Coran began. 'Shit,' Lance thought, gritting his teeth and waiting for more. "You need to find a tutor and get your grade up, or I'm going to have to bench you at the Homecoming game and get someone else to play Center," Coran finished standing and looking at Lance who cinched the sack and swung it over his shoulder. "Come on Coach! It's just one class! Let me play, and I PROMISE you I'll get my grade up to passing!" he begged. Coran shook his head, "Sorry Sanchez, it's school policy. You have to be passing every class to participate in extracurricular activities.".

Lance kicked at the turf as he made his way back up to the locker rooms. The Homecoming game was in a month, giving him that much time to bring his grade up. He couldn't imagine not playing, especially because it was against Galra High School! Shiro constantly talked abouthis rival against their opposing quarterback, Zarkon. Lance had heard how brutal their team was, Zarkon and Sendak, their center. They had easily won as many games as Voltron High, and this was the first time they'd be going up against one another. After putting the footballs in the equipment room, Lance entered the locker rooms. Steam lingered as the other members had just finished washing up and left. Deciding to take a shower at home, Lance sprayed on some Old Spice to temporarily distinguish his musky smell. He changed into his classic jeans, white t-shirt and green jacket, putting his football uniform in his locker. He locked the locker and zipped up his duffel bag, making his way out into the parking lot. Checking his phone, Shiro had sent him an inspirational quote through text.

'You can never cross the ocean, until you have the courage to loose sight of the shore'

Shaking his head and chuckling to himself, Lance put his phone in his pocket. He took out his keys and unlocked the doors of his old Pontiac Grand Prix. The car was a sort of "hand me down" from his older brother, Cameron, when he went off to college. It was gray and had rust spots, being older then even Cameron was. He opened the squeaky back door and threw his duffel bag in. It landed on the seat with a 'thump' and Lance shut the door, getting into the drivers seat. He started the ignition and winced as it sputtered, starting up. He adjusted his mirror and put his seatbelt on, heading to his house. 

A tutor? That was going to be so embarrassing. Lance had already broken America's stereotype of what a football player should look like, so he didn't need the stupid movie stereotype of the dumb popular football player. His hands tightened on the wheel, becoming frustrated. He was frustrated in himself most of all. Out of all things, why did he have to struggle with English? He sunk back into his seat and took a deep calming breath to steady himself. Pulling into his driveway, he shut off the car and got out, getting his bag and heading up to his house. Everyone knew the Sanchez house, it was the big yellow one on the corner of Willow and Thurst. It was one of those soft yellows, vibrant enough to be categorized as yellow, but not enough to make you blind. It was sort of a diluted yellow color, with a long white porch that wrapped around the front of the house, complete with a white porch swing. It had brown shingles and swing on the huge oak tree in the front yard. He walked up the steps and opened the screen door, setting his bag down and taking off his shoes.

"Lance! Lance!" came the soft sweet voice of his 5 year old sister, Rosita. Lance smiled warmly as he watched her run up to him, her shoulder length brown curls bouncing. He leaned down and picked her up, balancing her on his hip. Of all of the kids, Lance and Rosita resembled each other more than anyone else. Both of them shared the same sprinkling of freckles across their round noses and cheek, with matching dimples. They connected with one another well, sharing the same interests. Being the baby, Lance was able to be the role of the "over protective brother" of his baby sister. "Rosie! How was your day?" Lance asked her as he made his way to the dining room. "Well..mama and I went grocery shopping, and I she even let me have a sample from one of the sample ladies at the grocery store! Then we went to the park and that's how I got my owie!" she exclaimed, holding her arm out to Lance, a small Hello Kitty bandaid covering up a scrape on her elbow. "I fell and scraped it! And I didn't even cry!" she beamed proudly.

Lance congratulated her and set her down, watching as dinner was being set. His 13 year old brother, Luis was setting out plates and silverware. Luis and Lance didn't get along very well at all. Luis was into science and math, where as Lance found his interests in video games and football. Being only 5' 3''', Luis was a bit small for his age and wore glasses, after getting an infection in his eye when he was a toddler. Then came in Teresa, his 16 year old sister. She and Lance had lots of fun together, picking fights and teasing one another. She was pretty tall for her age so Lance called her "Giant", just to get on her nerves. Teresa took after their dad, she had long limbs and a sharp jawline, with round eyes. She wore her hair in a top knot as she set the pan of tamales and a dish of green mole sauce next to them. Noticing Lance, Teresa broke into a smirk, "You're in for it, Mama said she got a call from the school about you,". Lance stuck his tongue out at her as Rosita climbed up onto a chair and Luis sat down quietly. Maria, Lance's mother came in from the kitchen wearing her apron with little chickens on it. 

He remembered helping his mom pick out that apron when he was Rosita's age. "Ok hijo, pollos o caballos?" she had asked him, holding up the two different ones. "Why do you need an apron, mama?" he asked, looking up with his big brown eyes. She smiled and patted his head, "Because every good cook must have their own apron! It's essential, like a secret ingredient!" she said, putting a finger to her lips. Lance smiled excitedly, "Chickens! Because since mama cooks chicken, it must be an extra super special ingredient!". Laughing, she nodded and put it in the shopping cart, reaching down to take Lance's small hand.

Maria gave Lance "the look". Each child stiffened, knowing exactly what "the look" meant. Lance swallowed and sat down at his spot at the table, everyone folding their hands for prayer. "Where's Papa?" Luis asked, looking to Maria. Maria smied at him kindly, "Lo siento, hijo. Papa will be late from work tonight,". They said their prayers and food was passed from person to person. Lance took three tamales and a generous helping of mole sauce. There was an akward tension at the dinner table, Lance avoiding eye contact with everyone, including his mother. After a few minutes, Maria cleared her throat, "So, Lance, I got a call from the school today. You're failing English.". Lance heared a soft snicker from Luis and he kicked him from underneath the table, making the child wince in pain. "And I think we'll both agree that school comes before sports. So, you will be set up with a tutor tomorrow morning at 7am." she explained, taking a drink from her glass of water. Lance groaned and looked up at her, "But Mama! That's so early!", slouching in his chair. Maria shrugged, "You'll have to do it until your grade goes back up. You'll also be tutored during your lunch period as well,". Lance sucked in a breath and ran his hand through his hair, biting back his tongue to keep from saying anything.

The rest of the time, dinner went back to normal. Rosita talked excitedly about her day and the things she did and saw. Luis barely uddered a word, and Teresa gossiped about the girs in her class and other things that went on her life. Maria was the type of woman that would give you her full attention. She was very well-rounded that way. Ever since he was little, Lance thought that his mother was some sort of princess. She was beautiful and kind, always smiling. Her long brown hair was up in a French braid, messy from the day's events. She had rosy cheeks and dimples, her brown eyes shining brightly. Maria wasn't skinny, nor was she obese. She was right in the middle, and Lance wouldn't have her any other way. For years, he idolized his mother and how hard working she was, taking care of five children and everything they needed until they were old enough to go off to college.

After dinner, Maria asked Lance to help her with dishes as Teresea took Rosita upstairs to take a bath and get ready for bed. Lance rolled up his sleeves, his arms elbows deep in the bubbly water. He scrubbed the dishes and handed them to his mother, who dried them and put them away. The only noise in the room was the sound of dishes clanking and water splashing. Finally, she let out a sigh, "Oye, hijo, look at me," she said, setting a plate down. Lance looked down at her (since he was a few inches taller) with sad eyes. Maria smiled and leaned up, putting a hand to his cheek, "I am not mad at you, just a bit disappointed. But I know you can do this. You're a strong boy, a Sanchez. If you struggle with English, then so be it. Everyone struggles with something, no matter how perfect they may seem. It's called being human,". Lance smiled bak softly, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch, "Gracias, mama,".

Lance struggled to keep his eyes open as he brushed his teeth with his spearmint toothpaste. He leaned into the sink and spit, rinsing his mouth with water. He yawned and looked at himself in the mirror, his brown hair damp and messy from his shower. He reached under his shirt and scratched his stomach, putting his toothbrush away and making his way back to his room. He closed the door and sat on his bed, looking around. His room had light blue walls, mostly covered with football posters and other cool-looking graphics. He had a bed by the window, with a night stand and a lamp. Across the room he had a desk full of pictures and various papers, his laptop sitting in the middle of it all. Last but not least, he had a big beanbag chair in the corner by his closet. Plugging his phone into the wall, he laid down and set his alarm for 6am. He turned off his lamp and rolled over, dreading the morning.


	2. Meeting Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance Sanchez has a pretty privileged life. He's popular, on the football team, and has many friends. So getting up to go to school early and meet with his tutor, is not something he can stomach easily. The Great Lance Sanchez doesn't need help with school! But his coach says otherwise. So today was the day, Lance was finally going to meet him. His tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh here we go! Second chapter! Thanks for the support you guys! I honestly expected less from this fanfic after I posted it, so I'm glad ya'll are enjoying it! Feel free to leave me comments or message me on Tumblr!

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP' 

"Ugh kill me." Lance muttered groggily, reaching out blindly to turn off his alarm. He smacked it and then realized it was his phone. He shot up and gasped, "Oh nooooo! My precious baby!" he cried, reaching for his gray IPhone 6 that he had knocked off onto the ground. He picked it up and pouted, checking to make sure it wasn't broken anywhere. He sighed with relief and yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he stood, grabbing some clothes from his closet and going to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He was brushing his teeth when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and there stood a very annoyed Teresa, her hair sticking up everywhere and her sleep shorts and t-shirt wrinkled from sleep. "Could you honestly be anymore louder? Some people have the privilege to be able to sleep in until 7am." she glared, folding her arms across her chest. Lance rolled his eyes and spit into the sink, wiping the frothy paste from his lips. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to awaken the Giant from its slumber," smirking, he ran downstairs before Teresa could get to him. 

"Buenos dias, hijo!" Maria grinned happily as her son came downstairs. Lance just groaned and waved tiredly, sitting down and pouring himself a bowl of cereal. He munched on his Fruit Loops slowly, his eyes drooping, closing and opening as he struggled to stay awake. Being the attentive mother she was, Maria went into the kitchen and made a cup of tea, sitting it beside him. "Ten," she said, pushing it towards him. Lance raised and eyebrow, looking at her with suspicion. "Is this that weird herbal tea you make for us when we're sick?" he asked, picking up the cup and sniffing it. She nodded, "Yes, it's to give you energy! When you're sick, or even tired, it's a good source of energy for your day. So drink up!" she said, ruffling his hair. Lance obeyed and drank it quickly, not wanting to throw up from its vile taste. He noticed the sun just peeking up over the horizon through the windows. Maria had opened all of them, letting a cool breeze fill the house. The sounds of morning doves and finches chirping in the trees helped Lance become more awake. 

When he was finished with his breakfast, he got up and went to the kitchen, setting is bowl by the sink to be washed, leaning against the counter to watch his mother make his lunch. The kitchen consisted of counters along the walls with an oven, sink, microwave, and fridge. The cupboards were old and the paint was chipping a bit. The room itself smelled faintly of cumin and cilantro, with a hint of cinnamon. The old radio was turned to his mother's favorite station, and Lance's least favorite. 103.5 played oldies and sometimes Spanish songs as well. Although Lance preferred songs of pop, it did warm his heart and make him smile to watch his dance and hum to herself as she packed his lunch. Lance sighed and he suddenly remembered something from the night before. "Mama, did Papa come home last night?" he asked her. Maria's body visibly stiffened and his words halted her actions. "Ah.....no hijo...your Papa decided that um, he needed to spend the night there," She explained as she turned, handing Lance his lunch, trying to give him a reassuring smile. Now in some aspects, Lance could be a bit of an airhead, but he could definitely tell that something wasn't right. Instead of calling her out on lying, he simply gave her a smile in return, "Oh that's ok! He must be working hard,". It broke him to see his mother like this. 

His father, Raymond Sanchez, had met Maria when they were in school together. The two were your average "high school sweethearts", and got married soon after they graduated. Raymond had decided to move to America with Maria when she became pregnant with Cameron. So, they moved to Santa Fe, New Mexico for a new life away from their family. Raymond began college and so did Maria, sending Cameron to a daycare every day until they got done with school. After a few years, Maria missed the time she couldn't get back when Cameron was a baby. He learned to walk and talk at daycare, so she never had any experience with his first couple milestones. She graduated with a B.A in Sociology and a minor in Public Relations. Raymond refused to graudate with a B.A, wanting to achieve a Master's in business and economics. So from then on, Maria was responsible to staying home with the kids, taking care of them and the house. Now, Raymond works as an Executive of a big construction company in Santa Fe. Lately, Lance had noticed his absence in their household. It was still too earlier to do anything, so all he could do his hope and pray that none of his younger siblings had noticed. 

Grabbing his backpack and putting his lunch in it, he then put on his shoes and slung his duffel bag over his other shoulder. He grabbed his keys almost out the door, before he turned and leaned down, kissing his mother on the cheek. "Adios Mama, Te amo,". Maria beamed up at her son, her rosy cheeks showing her dimples, "Adios, hijo. Have a good day at school,". Lance went out to his car and unlocked it, throwing his duffel bag and backpack in. He got in the car and turned it on, it started to sputter and he sighed as he backed out of the driveway and headed to school. Getting up early, to go to school early, absolutely sucked. But hey, it also meant a really good parking spot in the lot. He parked and got out, getting his backpack and putting it on as he locked the car. Walking up and into the school, he checked his phone, wanting to avoid any and all contact with others. What would people think of him if they found out he had to go to school early to get extra help? 

Opening the door to the Guidance office, Lance walked up to the desk. An older woman by the name of Linda was sitting, typing away at a computer. Lance cleared his throat and she looked up at him through her bright purple glasses. They had a sparkly chain that went up and around her ears, her white hair piled on her head in a frizzy updo, reminding Lance of the lemon cotton candy he'd buy at the Farmer's Market during the summer. She wore an itchy looking pink sweater and gray slacks. "Um hi, I'm Lance Sanchez.....I'm here to meet with my tutor," he explained. She nodded and pointed to the old conference room, Room 205. It used to be used for all sorts of conferences and meetings, but now it was just used for light storage. Lance thanked her and took a deep breath, walking up to the door.

He raised his hand to the knob and turned it, opening the door. Stepping in, he immediately noticed the boy sitting at the table. 'Oh hell no. No. Nope. No.' Lance screamed in his mind, his eyes landing on him, Keith Gyeong. You know that one weird kid that dresses in almost all black and is quiet all the time? Yeah, that was Keith. He wore a black T-shirt and jeans with fingerless black gloves. Black gloves? What was with this dude? Keith looked up from his phone, meeting Lance's chocolate brown eyes. Lance took notice his pale-ish skin and long black hair, practically a mullet. "Go ahead and have a seat, Sanchez" Keith muttered. Lance's eyes widened and he pointed at him alarmingly, "WHAT?! How do you know my name?!". Keith rolled his eyes and turned back to his phone, "You're Lance Sanchez. Voltron's center on the football team. More like, who doesn't know you?". Lance gritted his teeth and sat down, setting his bag on the table. 

"Well then, should we get started?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ten"- a form of "here you go" in Spanish


	3. Mr. Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has lived every day of his life under the care of Foster parents. When they move from Seattle, Washington to Santa Fe, New Mexico, things begin to change in Keith's boring life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely plan on adding more to Keith's background and POV in later chapters! ;)

“So anyways, to make a long story short, I sucker punched that guy right in the nuts!” Pidge exclaimed, clenching her hand in a fist and making a punching motion. She beamed, looking out into the distance. Hearing no reply, she turned to Keith. “Dude! Are you even listening to me?!” she frowned, nudging him hard. 

Snapping out of his gaze, Keith blinked and looked up at her, “Sorry….”. She sighed and sat down, “I see, so those chicken tenders are more interesting than me?”. Keith’s lips turned up into a small smirk and he shrugged, “I dunno...it’s a close call,”. Laughing, Pidge shook her head and took a bite of her pizza, chewing, “Ick...gotta love cafeteria pizza…”.

Keith Gyeong and Pidge Holt had been friends since the beginning of the school year. Keith had recently moved here from Seattle, Washington. It took a couple weeks, but the two clicked almost right away. Both didn’t have any friends, but they did have the same interests. They shared the same likes in video games, electronics, and movies. They sat at their usual table in the cafeteria, a small round blue table in the corner by the window. It was like this everyday, just them eating lunch together. Keith didn’t mind, at least he had a friend...even if that friend didn’t really have many other friends.

"But yeah anyways, that game “Until Dawn” is the shit. You HAVE to check it out, man,” she said matter-of-factly, pulling her beanie down over her ears a bit. Keith nodded, spacing out again. He gazed across the cafeteria at the “popular” table. It was a large black round table in the center of the room, full of loud and boisterous people. You’ve got the football team and the cheerleaders. 

They practically ran the school’s population by deciding what was cool and what wasn’t. He recognized Shiro, the football team’s leading quarterback. He was sitting down with his girlfriend and head cheerleader, Allura, in his lap. She laughed at the people around her and Shiro gazed at her with a smile on his face. Keith agreed with everyone else in the school, Allura was breathtakingly beautiful. But, let’s just say she wasn’t his “cup of tea”.  
Next, his eyes looked to a bigger guy next to him, his hair tied in a top knot with a few messy strands falling out. 

While he didn’t know him very well, his name was Hunk. He was eating a burrito and chatting loudly with the man next to him. Who’s “him” you might ask? Why the Lance Sanchez of course. Lance was incredibly good looking with his tanned skin and light brown hair and dark eyes. And were those….dimples? Keith couldn’t look away from the guy. While he never actually met him, Lance looked genuinely kind. That was, unless he was around his friends.

Parading down the halls, all of them blatantly ignored every human being who wasn’t at their “level”, and that definitely included Keith. They pushed past people and made sly comments about them under their breath. Keith pretended not to hear the constant “God, that kid is always wearing black...he’s so creepy” or “Fucking emo,”. To be quite honest, Keith was sort of used to it by now. He hoped Lance wouldn’t be one of them, but he was. And there was nothing Keith could do to change that.

Leaving school that day, Keith got onto the bus and put his earbuds in, sitting in a seat by himself and turning up the volume of Panic At The Disco’s “Nicotine” to drown out the laughing and yelling of kids around him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window of the school bus.

The bus finally stopped at his neighborhood and he got up, gathering his things and getting off. He walked home, feeling the late afternoon sun beat down on him. He ran a hand through his raven black hair and walked up to the apartment complex, and to his apartment, 4B. He unlocked it and went in, “I’m home,” he announced to no one in particular.  
Silence was his only reply and he kicked off his shoes and put his bag down. 

Walking into the kitchen area, he saw a note taped on the counter, ‘Message for you on answering machine from school. Order pizza for dinner. Be back @ 12:30 am’. He rolled his eyes, not really surprised by this. His foster parents were good people...sometimes. They cared just enough to keep Keith alive, but other than that, they left him alone most of the time. They were always out, visiting people, traveling, etc. He turned on the TV for some background noise as he checked the answering machine from school.

“Hi! This is Linda Maxwell, secretary of the Guidance office. You have been picked to be a tutor due to your outstanding grades! Please come in tomorrow morning at 7am to meet with your partner, Lance Sanchez.”

Keith’s eyes widened and he put the phone down. Lance Sanchez? THE Lance Sanchez? The popular, hilarious, good looking Lance Sanchez? Who knew that someone who seemed so, “perfect”, could be struggling with school. School came easy to Keith, he didn’t even have to do his homework to get straight A’s.

Spending the rest of the night eating pizza and playing video games, Keith couldn’t stop thinking about this whole thing. What would he do? What would he say? What would he wear? Ok, that was going a bit too far. But what does a nobody like him, say to a somebody like Lance? After all of the constant fretting, Keith noticed it was almost 1 am, and he’d have to get up in a few hours for school. He took off his headset and saved his game, shutting off the console and TV. He picked up his plate and threw it away. He also noticed that his foster parents still weren’t home, which wasn’t necessarily a surprise.

Keith made his way to his room, stopping at the bathroom to take a shower. He sighed and let the warm water cascade down his body. When he was done, he dried off and changed into a pair of boxers, brushing his teeth and brushing out his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror. Keith wasn’t terribly skinny, he still had some bulk on him. His long black hair almost touched his shoulders. He had a sharp jawline and round brown eyes framed by long black eyelashes with structured cheekbones. Wearing different clothes, Keith could be categorized as a “pretty boy”.

Going to his room, he turned on his lamp. His white walls were covered in band posters from Depeche Mode, Panic At The Disco, Fallout Boy, and many more. He had a desk with a monitor and headphones, computer games stacked against it. Other than that, his room was pretty bare. Keith checked his phone and went on Tumblr as he laid down in bed for a few minutes.  
When his eyelids became heavy, he quickly set an alarm on his phone to wake up earlier than usual.

Before he went to bed, Keith laid in his bed in the dark. His thoughts were clouded with anxiety. What would he do as a tutor? How does one actually “tutor”? What if Lance hates him? Soon, all of these thoughts whirring through his mind, made him drift off to sleep.


	4. Tutoring Session 1: Take 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have finally met officially. Now, it's time to get down to business and get that failing grade up to passing....or is it? Can the boys put aside their differences to help one another?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update this past week! I've been busy with registering for classes and all that fantastic school stuff -.- Hope you all enjoy!

“So I thought maybe we could start off by getting to know each other first,” Keith started, looking up at Lance. Lance made a face, “Look, this is just a temporary thing, I don’t think we need to ‘get to know each other’ if this is only for a month,”. Tapping his fingers against the desk, Keith sucked in a breath in annoyance and forced a smile, “I think it would be for the better.”.

Seeing as there was no changing in Keith’s mind, Lance sighed, “Fine, fine……..I’m Lance Sanchez. 18 years old, senior at Voltron High. I play center for the varsity football team, and my best friend is Hunk.” he muttered, not wanting to meet Keith’s eyes. “Anyone can tell that just be observing you.” Keith retorted. Lance huffed, “FINE. I like to play guitar, I have three other siblings, my family originates from Mexico, and my favorite color is blue,”.

Blue. What a simple color. You could ask just about anyone and their favorite color would be blue. Keith nodded, “Ok, well. I’m Keith Gyeong. I’m originally from Korea, and I live with my foster parents. I like to draw, my favorite bands are Depeche Mode and Panic At The Disco, and my favorite color is red.”. The other boy groaned, “Depeche Mode? Panic At The Disco? Those bands are literal trash. You gotta listen to some pop like Beyonce, Rihanna, and about every other person you hear on the radio!”.

Keith rolled his eyes, “My taste in music won’t affect how I help you pass English, so lay off,”. Sitting back in his chair, Lance whistled, “Wow, who knew Keith Gyeong had such a fiery temper? Must be from that mullet,” he winked. Keith fumed with anger, “It’s NOT a mullet you ass!” he shot back. Lance just laughed, “See? I was right!”. 

“Get out! Get out now!” Keith exclaimed, standing up and pointing at the door, “I am not going to just sit here and be bullied by the likes of you, when I’m just here to help!”

Lance blinked with wide eyes, looking up at him in shock. He swallowed hard and stood slowly, “Fine. I can get by on my own. I don’t need a nobody like you to help me.” he mumbled as he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room. Keith watched, his dark violet-tinted eyes following Lance as he left. With a deep breath, Keith got his stuff as well and went out back into the office. Linda sat at the desk, staring at him with wide eyes as he left. 

“I hate him. I fucking hate him.” Keith groaned as he tapped his pencil against his desk, watching how Lance winked and flirted with a few girls from across the room in their Psych class. He leaned over his desk as he talked to the group of girls, neither paying attention to their project. Pidge sighed as she looked up from the Google Docs presentation they were doing on their laptop, “23. That’s how many times you’ve said that in the past 10 minutes,” she looked over at Lance and back at Keith, “Look. It’s clear that you two don’t get along very well, but this tutoring thing will look really good on your transcript,”. Keith put down his pencil and rubbed his temples, “I know….we’re supposed to meet for lunch today, so I’ll see if he shows up,”.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven~?” Lance grinned at a blonde girl. She giggled and blushed as he friends nudged her. Smiling proudly, Lance was then snapped from his dream-like “flirtatious” state. “DUDE! We have to get this project done tomorrow and you haven’t done shit! Where are your notes?!” Hunk exclaimed, looking at the clock worriedly. Sitting back down in his seat, Lance sighed and pulled them out, handing them over. With a gasp, Hunk looked at him angrily, “This is ALL you have?! Our psychoanalysis paper is due at the start of class tomorrow and you have three bullet pointed notes, when we need 7 pages worth of them. I really hope that Keith knows who he’s dealing with…” he grumbled and turned back to the computer. 

Lance’s fists clenched at the mention of Keith’s name and he looked over at him, “Keith?! He’s not helping me. I won’t let him. He’s stubborn, prudish, and has a stupid mullet!”. Hunk shook his head, “Whatever happened between you two, needs to go away, because you NEED to pass English. Shiro is freaking out, man. You’re our best center! So what’s more important, a stupid feud with Keith...or your football team?”. Lance opened his mouth to reply, but closed it, realizing that Hunk was right after all.


End file.
